csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Indonesia)
=2015= Incoming Updates ; Weapons *Eruptor *Slasher ; Maps *Splash 27 May 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-11 *Released Madness *Held Hell Walker Events 13 May 2015 *Recruited Jennifer (Uniform) and Natasha (Casual) *Sold Double Casual Package *Added Assault and Gallery into Basic mode *Resold Katana, Double-Barreled Shotgun and Dual Infinity (Confirmed Sets) *Held Dual Katana, Triple-barreled Shotgun and Dual Infinity Final Upgrade Events 29 April 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-7 and Wizard of Oz set *Added Mileage Code Decoder *Released Train Shed for Shotgun Battle *Added Black Dragon Cannon (2 weeks only), Avalanche and K1ASE into Code Box *Held Follow the Yellow Brick Road to get Wizard of Oz weapons *Fixed some bugs and updated some features: **Removed the Code Box (now all Decoders can be used without Code Box) **Replaced Code A Decoder with Mileage Decoder **Bingo is now available permanently **Modified some zombies' abilities **Modified Battle Veteran **Deleted Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes (effect is not removed) **Reduced the conditions required for Zombie Enhancement **Fixed Zombie Escape recording bug *Modifed Zombie Scenario: Season 1 Survival maps: Lost City, Double Gate and Trap **The completion required to get the respective medals are 400, instead of 100 *Updated Battlefield Supply and Craft system *Added Zombie Scenario Achievements *Added Controller, Sherlock, Closer, Pilot and Exterminator medals 15 April 2015 *Adopted JANUS-11 *Added Dust2A & Toscana into Basic mode *Held Lucky Coin and Kartini Day Celebration events *Resold all female characters 1 April 2015 *Adopted JANUS-7 *Released Hell Ride *Added Aeolis and Dominique into Code Box 18 March 2015 *Adopted JANUS-3 *Added Dust and Another Episode into Basic mode *Held Seed and Nyepi Celebration events *Reorganized some Zombie Scenario maps: **Lost City reduced the number of rounds to 20, all levels **Trap reduced the number of rounds to 30, all levels *Held Celebrate 100,000 likes (on Facebook) event: **Log in during event period to recieve King Cobra permanent **Held 250% EXP + Points during event 4 March 2015 *Adopted JANUS-9 and MP7A1 60R *Patched Free Update and Zombie Annihilation *Introduced Paint and Zombie Enhancement Systems *Held Battle Weapons event *Updated Battlefield Supply 16 February 2015 *Released Omen *Resold all SKULL and BALROG weapons *Added Savery and Isabelle into Code Box *Resold Code Decoder bundle *Held Fortune bag, Kite and Melee Weapon License events *Log in on 23 February 2015 from 13:00 ~ 15:00 (GMT+7) to get Jiang Shi (permanent) *Kill zombies in Omen to get: **300 zombies: Dual MP7A1 (1 usage) **600 zombies: AK-47/60R (1 usage) **1000 zombies: Poison Gun (1 usage) 4 February 2015 *Recruited Henry Stoner and Gunsmith *Sold Meister Package *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and SPAS-12 Maverick *Released Maverick Blueprints and Components *Held Time Bomb and Valentine events 21 January 2015 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Released Paranoia *Complete all Zombie Scenario maps to get Asura Medal and P90 Lapin (Permanent) 7 January 2015 *Resold Double-barreled Shotgun for Upgrade Event *Adopted BALROG BLUE Series *Held Find the Zombies event =2014= 17 December 2014 *Patched Zombie Giant *Released Forsaken *Adopted Petrol Boomer and M1887 Christmas Edition *Added Dragon Cannon into Code Box *Held Bingo event for Green Dragon Blade and Compound Bow *Held Letter Collecting Event for Ripper, Horse Axe and MP7A1 Unicorn *Held Christmas event *Introduced Dinosaur Costumes 10 December 2014 *Adopted Leviathan *Held Special Nightmare and Ice Breaking events *Held Mega Bonus event: Player can get PSG-1 permanently free on first login *Added Tutorial for Zombie Scenario and Bot Zombie Mod 26 November 2014 *Resold SPAS-12 for Upgrade Event *Resold MG36, M14 EBR, Remington M24, M82, Barrett M95, StG 44, Thompson M1928, KSG-12, UTS-15, AS50, HK G11, Parang, M60E4, OTs-14 Groza, ARX-160 and Tomahawk at a discounted price up to 30% *Held Medal Time event 12 November 2014 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) *Sold Spicy and Sexy Set *Released Metro *Held Battlefield Supply Upgrade event 29 October 2014 *Added Lingling and Cyclone into Code Box *Sold Shadow Conqueror set *Resold Code Decoder bundles *Released SKULL and BALROG Blueprints and Components *Held Master Craftsman event: log in during event period to recieve 1 of each B ~ E blueprint (1 ~ 6 is random) + 2 of each 1D/3D/30D/90D Durability Material items (total of 12) *Held Halloween event *Added Suzhou to Basic mode 15 October 2014 *Adopted JANUS-5 *Released Envy Mask *Kill 1000 Zombies in Envy Mask to get AK-47 60R or Dual MP7A1 (1 usage) 1 October 2014 *Resold M134 Minigun for Upgrade Event *Held Fortune Cookie event 17 September 2014 *Released Desert Plant *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer *Sold Survival Tools Package *Re-added Dust Zero *Changed lobby music to the original version 3 September 2014 *Released Conspiracy *Adopted SKULL-6 *Added AS50 Pink Gold and Wild Wing into Code Box *Held Lucky Coin event *Kill 1000 Zombies in Conspiracy to get AK-47 60R or Dual MP7A1 (1 usage) *Updated Battlefield Supply 20 August 2014 *Recruited Walter and Carlito *Released Shoreline 13 August 2014 *Log in to receive 5 Code A Decoders *Log in on 17 August to receive 1 Code A Decoder 6 August 2014 *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Adopted M2 Browning *Held Lucky Coin event 21 July 2014 *Adopted SKULL-5 *Released Encounter *Kill 1000 Zombies in Encounter to get AK-47 60R/Dual MP7A1 (1 usage) *Held Bingo Event (Best Prize: Plasma Gun & Beam Sword) *Added Thunderbolt & StG 44 Gold into Code Box *Held 2x chance event to get rare items from Coded Box *Held Zombie 4: Darkness Warm-Up Event *Log in on 28th and 29th July to receive 1 Code A Decoder each day 16 July 2014 *Adopted Infinity silver *Released Sanctuary *Held B-Box giveaway event *Collecting 500 kill points in Sanctuary to get Anti-Enhancement Material, Enhancement Reinforced Parts randomly 2 July 2014 *Re:Booted Zombie Scenario *Released Illusion *Recruited Raven & Michaela *Released Spirit Shot, Summoning Shot and Tornado Shot *Complete all Zombie Scenario maps to get Asura Medal and P90 Lapin (Unlimited) *Added Lusty Rose *Added Duration Extender, Cat, Squirrel, & Panda Costumes into Code Box *Introduced Matchmaking 18 June 2014 *Released Panic Room *Kill 1000 zombies in Panic Room to receive Dual MP7A1 or AK-47/60R for one usage *Adopted SKULL-4 *Added Leader medal *Held Big Head Event 3 June 2014 *Adopted AK-74U and M16A1 *Gave 50% discount for Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) *Held Soccer Lover and Fever event *Held World Cup 2014 Challenge event (make 10 goals, 10 defenses and 10 steals in Soccer mode to get Cannon Shot 30 days & Night Hawk Shot 30 days) *Held Lucky Coin event *Closed Dust Zero for fixing 21 May 2014 *Resold Dual Infinity for Upgrade Event *Held Mosquito Event *Held Code A Decoder Blast Event 7 May 2014 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Released Siege *Held Bell event 23 April 2014 *Patched New Zombie Shelter *Released City of Damned (New) *Resold Parkerhale M82 *Added HK 23E Gold and Divine Lock into Code Box *Added Armband Costumes 10 April 2014 *Recruited Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Rebooted Craft & Item systems *Released Advanced Enhancement Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag *Added Guardian, Enhancer, Meister & Of Success medals *200% Experience & Point for Original Mode *20% Discount For Female Characters *Held Baseball event 26 March 2014 *Adopted ARX-160 *Released Dark Snow *Resold Kriss Super V *Held Kriss Super V upgrade event *Held Seed event 12 March 2014 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Held Tactical Knife upgrade event *Resold Remington M24 26 February 2014 *Adopted BALROG-XI *Released Threat *Held double experience and point boost in Threat *Added Ethereal & Lightning AR-2 into Code Box 12 February 2014 *Adopted UTS-15 *Held Ice Breaking event *Held Heart bomb event *Held Panda costumes event 29 January 2014 *Adopted SKULL-8 *Released Gallery *Held 200% experience and point boost in Gallery *Held Battle Weapons Event *Login for 10 days and receive 5 Joker Characters 15 January 2014 *Adopted AS50 *Added Chef, Attacker & Beserk medals *Added B-Box *Patched Family system *Reform medal system *Re:boot Clan and Ranking system 2 January 2014 *Adopted BALROG-IX *Added Port and Requiem to beast mode *Held 200% Experience boost in Port and Requiem *Kill 20 Beasts to obtain AK-47, M4A1, AWP and Deagle red edition for 10 days *Players who did not succeed collecting all numbers and letters from the previous event, will receive Spade/Keith Icahn for 30 days =2013= 18 December 2013 *Adopted MG36 and M95 Christmas Edition *Introduced Beast mode *Released Blizzard *Held New year box giveaway *Held N&L New Year Misson event to get Black Dragon Cannon and TMP Dragon *Held Bingo Event 04 December 2013 * Released Cage, Run2 and Jump2 * Recruited Yuri (Soccer) and Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) * Held Squirrel Costumes giveaway event * Held Code A Decoder Blast Event 20 November 2013 *Adopted BALROG-I *Released Behind 06 November 2013 *Released Industry *Adopted Katana *Held Dual Katana upgrade event *Resold MG3 and WA2000 for Weapon Enhancement 23 October 2013 *Adopted AWP-Z *Released Hitchhiking *Held Mega Bonus giveaway event for King Cobra permanent 08 October 2013 *Released Contact *Adopted BALROG-III *Added KSG-12 Gold and Shooting Star into Code Box *Issued K3 as a standard weapon in Zombie Scenario *Held 2x chance event to get rare items from Coded Box 25 September 2013 *Adopted Parkerhale M82 *Released Ruin *Held EXP and Point boost in Ruin by 100% *Updated Aztec, Nuke and Train to Basic mode *Held Coin Event *Fixed sound bug for K3, Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 11 September 2013 *Patched Zombie Shelter *Released City of Damned *Adopted Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 *Held PKM Giveaway event until 14 September *Introduced Weapon Enhancement *Resold Winchester M1887, M14 EBR and Thompson Chicago *Added Demolitionman medal 28 August 2013 *Resold Double Barrel *Held Triple Barrel Upgrade event *Released Venice 14 August 2013 *Recruited Enzo and Lucia *Added Bazooka Battle *Released Heat 551 *Held Independence Day Jackpot Event 31 July 2013 *Adopted BALROG-V *Released Poisoning *Held Bingo Event *Held Big Head Event 24 July 2013 *Added Angel & Demon costumes *Held hidden Tail Event 17 July 2013 *Adopted Dragon Knife, M4A1 and AK-47 Dragon *Released Santorini *Log in to receive Cake grenade (10 days) *Held Seed event 10 July 2013 *Resold SKULL-9 *Added Cat costumes 03 July 2013 *Patched Rush Battle *Adopted HK G11 *Released Urban Assault *Added World Best Set *Introduced Elite medal *Updated Character Emotion 19 June 2013 *Adopted BALROG-VII *Released Angra Nest *Added Lightning SG-1 and MP5 Gold into Code Box 05 June 2013 *Adopted SPAS-12 *Released Dust2A *Held SPAS-12 Deluxe and SPAS-12 Cobra upgrade events 22 May 2013 *Recruited May and Erika *Patched Team Deathmatch: Item Battle *Released Checkmate *Held Fortune Cookie event 08 May 2013 *Adopted Barrett M95 *Released Angel City *Held Time Bomb event *Held Z-Box Giveaway event *Held M-Box event 01 May 2013 *Adopted Tomahawk *Patched Z-VIRUS *Released Forbidden *Unleashed Venom Guard and Sting Finger *Added Dragon Tail and Thompson Chicago Gold into Coded Box *Held Z-Box Giveaway event 17 April 2013 *Resold MG3 and M79 Saw off 10 April 2013 *Adopted M32 MGL *Patched Bot Zombie Mod *Released Big Tree *Added Comrade system *Updated Battlefield Supply *Held QBZ-95B Giveaway event *Held Coin Event *Added new medal: Zombie Master 27 March 2013 *Adopted M24 *Patched Challenge mode *Released Jump1 and Run1 13 March 2013 *Adopted AT4-CS *Released Sidewinder *Added new medal: Breaker 27 February 2013 *Adopted KSG-12 *Released Skyline 13 February 2013 *Adopted SKULL-1 *Released Decoy *Added Tempest and M79 Saw Off Gold into Coded Box *Introduced new medal: Fighter 30 January 2013 *Patched Soccer *Released Striker *Recruited Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer) *Added Cannon Shot and Night Hawk Shot 16 January 2013 *Adopted MK48 *Patched Hidden and Zombie Escape modes *Released Harlem and Blood Castle 02 January 2013 *Adopted SKULL-11 *Released Nightmare *Added Blaster and Luger Gold into Coded Box *Introduced zombies SD sprays *Held Big Head event =2012= 18 December 2012 *Sold MG3 and M134 Minigun Christmas Editions *Patched Assassination mode *Released Oilrig map 05 December 2012 *Adopted Soul Bane dagger *Released Prodigy *Held Master Combat knife upgrade event 21 November 2012 *Adopted XM2010 *Released Greesia *Added M14 EBR Gold and MP5 White Tiger into Coded Box 07 November 2012 *Adopted MG36 *Released Culvert 24 October 2012 *Resold Dual Infinity *Released Suzhou *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event 10 October 2012 *Recruited Spade and Keith Icahn *Patched Basic and Gun Deathmatch *Adopted Thompson Chicago and Infinity Black *Added WA2000 Gold and USAS-12 Camo into Coded Box *Released level-restricted weapons *Introduced new items: Damage Display and Display Killer *Sold new sprays: SD female characters and normal sprays *Released Dust Zero, Toscana and Industry2 *Updated Promotion reward, Votekick and crosshair *Added new medals: Pilgrim, Specialist and Phoenix 26 September 2012 *Adopted Wedung *Released Champion 12 September 2012 *Adopted SKULL-3 *Released Toxicity *Added Crossbow and TRG-42 White Gold into Coded Box *Added new medal: Slayer 29 August 2012 *Adopted HK23E *Released Blaze *Added StG 44 and M60E4 into Code Box *Added new medal: Hunter 15 August 2012 *Adopted Salamander *Released Origin *Added Lightning BIG-EYE and SL8 Gold into Coded Box 01 August 2012 *Adopted StG 44 *Released Piranesi 23 July 2012 *Recruited Fernando and Blair *Released Requiem and Rest *Unleashed Banshee and Stamper *Added Lightning SMG-1 and M4A1 Gold into Coded Box 27 June 2012 *Resale Kriss Super V *Released Camouflage 2 *Held Kriss Super V Upgrade event 13 June 2012 *Adopted M60E4 *Released Chaos *Included Yuri, Criss and WA2000 into Code Box *Added new medal: Slayer 30 May 2012 *Adopted TAR-21 *Released Tunnel *Added Tattoo 16 May 2012 *Adopted WA2000 *Released Hellfire 03 May 2012 *Recruited Yuri and Criss *Patched Human Scenario *Released Desert Storm *Adopted AT4 and Sentry gun *Added AK-47 Gold and M4A1 Scope into Coded Box 10 April 2012 *Adopted M14 EBR *Released Cobble *Added M16A4 and AN-94 28 March 2012 *Adopted Kriss Super V *Resold M134 Minigun *Held M134 Minigun Upgrade event 14 March 2012 *Adopted SKULL-9 *Released Dead End *Recruited PLA and Vigilante Corps 29 February 2012 *Adopted SL8 *Released Rats *Held SL8 Upgrade event 15 February 2012 *Adopted Double Barrel *Patched Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union *Released Abyss3 and Union *Added Combat Master *Introduced Code Box and Code A Decoder *Added F2000, M200, Lightning AR-1, Desert Eagle Gold, Winchester M1887 Gold and MG3 Gold into Coded Box 01 February 2012 *Released Vertigo 18 January 2012 *Added M24 Grenade *Released Nuke 04 January 2012 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka *Released 747 =2011= 21 December 2011 *Adopted SKULL-7 *Released Last Clue 07 December 2011 *Released Hong Kong and Trap 30 November 2011 *Released Double Gate *Unleashed Deimos and Ganymede 23 November 2011 *Adopted M134 Minigun *Patched Zombie Scenario and Zombie: The Mutation *Released Lost City and Abyss2 *Added Bomb Specialist 09 November 2011 *Resold Dual Infinity *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event 19 October 2011 *Added Strong Lifepower and Zombie Mode Double Up 21 September 2011 *Adopted Dual Infinity *Released Another Episode *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade event 07 September 2011 *Adopted Winchester M1887 24 August 2011 *Adopted MG3 and QBB-95 *Held Silver bell and Golden bell events *Patched Zombie: The Original *Added Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes *Released Abyss 22 July 2011 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT) 15 July 2011 *Held Closed Beta Test (CBT) Daily events Indonesia held daily events every day. The winner of it will gets 10.000 MI-Cash for free. This is the schedule: *Monday **Event name: Who's The Daddy **Mode: Gun Deathmatch **Map: Random (Depends on GM choice) **Medal(s) required: Specialist, Care, Veteran *Tuesday **Event name: Item Battle **Mode: Item battle **Victory wins: 400 kills **Game time: 30 minutes **Winner: TR top fragger and CT top fragger **Medal required: Sharpshooter *Wednesday **Event name: Rush Hour **Mode: Team Deathmatch **Map: Random (Depends on GM choice) **Winner: TR top fragger and CT top fragger **Medal(s) required: Gang, Unstoppable, Victory, Battle Group *Thursday **Event name: Zombie Infection **Mode: Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Original **Map: Random (Depends on GM choice) **Round time: 2 minutes **Game time: 30 minutes **Victory win: 15 rounds **Winner: Rank 1-3 **Medal(s) required: Machine, Pilgrim, Infecter, Terminator *Friday **Event name: Soccer Fever **Mode: Soccer **Map: Striker **Victory goal: 15 goals **Game time: 30 minutes **Winner: TR top fragger and CT top fragger **Medal(s) required: Striker, Midfielder, Goalkeeper, Libero, Playmaker, Fantasista *Saturday **Event name: Back to Basic **Mode: Basic **Map: Random **Round: 15 Rounds **Game time: 30 minutes **Winner: CT and TR top fragger **Medal(s) required: Sharpshooter, Assistant, Perfectionists *Sunday **Event name: Super Sunday **Mode: Original **Map: Random **Round time: 3 minutes **Game time: 20 minutes **Victory round: 15 Wins **Winner: CT and TR top fragger **Medal(s) required: Marksman, Veteran, Expert, Unstoppable 3 July ~ 17 July, 2013 *Held Treasure Box Event and st and a chance to obtain items and weapons for 3 or 7 days *Complete 3 Daily missions to get Silver bell *Complete 10 Daily missions to get 10 Golden bells Category:Events